


Sharp

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The knife was sharp against her skin, but not cutting, not yet.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Afiada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842724) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 05 - Sharp.

The knife was sharp against her skin, but not cutting, not yet.

Tabitha loved keeping her like this, right on the edge, but not delivering what Barbara wanted, what she needed.

Tabitha could be cruel like that.

She danced with the knife across Barbara's skin, sometimes pressing ever so gently, sometimes letting her feel the edge of the blade almost like a ghost of a touch, too light to break skin.

Barbara tried to keep still, even holding her breath as the blade pressed closer.

Pushing and pulling, that was their whole dynamics.

Barbara didn't fight against the blade, just as she didn't fight against her binds. She didn't need to fight against her instincts, there was no fear, no need for self-preservation, she could trust Tabitha, she knew that at her very core.

She trusted Tabitha to only hurt her the way that she wanted, just as she trusted Tabitha to give her what she needed.


End file.
